A Forbidden Kind Of Frost
by books-and-memories
Summary: "Hello Stark" Loki purrs into the shorter man's ear, appearing behind him. What happens when the Liesmith turns up unexpectedly?


"Hello Stark" Loki purrs into the shorter man's ear, appearing behind him. Tony spins around, fists clenched.

"Reindeer Games, you have to stop doing that!" Tony exclaims rubbing his eyes as he takes in Loki's appearance. Tall, dark and shrouded in leather.

"Why? I enjoy seeing you flustered like this" Loki smirks moving closer to Stark until their faces are mere millimeters apart. His breath tickling Tony's skin.

"I don't care, you are the enemy, we can't continue this anymore" Tony states, moving behind the bar and grabbing a glass.

"But we have so much fun Tony" he drawls reappearing next to Tony behind the bar, causing the man to drop his glass, shattering on the floor.

"Loki, I'm serious, Cap, he's catching on, we can't" Tony says putting his hands on Loki's chest, preventing him from getting any closer.

"Ah, but your body disagrees" Loki counters, reaching out to stoke the bulge in Tony's pants.

"Fuck… Loki" Tony tries to pull away " We need to not…"

"I know you want me Stark, just give in" Loki says following Tony as he backs away, reminding Tony of a hunter stalking its prey.

"You fucker" Tony mumbles as he crashes his mouth against Loki's. Loki bites at his bottom lip, requesting entrance as he pushes the shorter of the two against the wall, moving his leg between Tony's and grinding his hip against Tony's bulge. Tony lets out a low groan from the back of his throat, opening his mouth wanting to taste everything that is Loki. Tony grabs Loki's hips grinding them together more. This elicits a moan from Loki at the friction and he runs his tongue along the roof of Tony's mouth, causing him to shiver. Loki raises his hands and weaves them through Tony's hair pulling him closer.

Tony pulls away gasping, "Loki please, JARVIS, he, might say something" he runs his fingers through the jet black hair of his lover. "Loki" he moans as the younger grinds again.

"You invented him, did you not? Surely you can silence the machine" Loki replies, sliding his hands down to Tony's chest and leaning in to suck on his neck, marking him as his own. Tony moans, shivers running down his spine once more. "Of course I can" Tony grins, shoving the liesmith towards his bedroom and pushing him down on the mattress. Loki lies back, noticing the bruise now growing on Tony's neck, he smiles to himself wondering how he'll explain that one.

"So, pretty" Tony mutters, stripping the god of his shirt. "All mine" he whispers as he nips his way across the milky skin beneath him. Loki moans, allowing his head to fall back. Feeling Starks teeth as they bite his skin, into the touch. He runs his hands under Tony's top before removing it and tracing the contours of his back. This causes a gasp to escape Tony as he feels the cold touch against his skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. Tony pulls Loki to the edge of the bed, trying to work of Loki's leathers, groaning when he sees the other has gone commando.

Loki smirks against Tony's neck while hastily pulling of the shorter man's jeans and boxers, relishing at the sight before him. He lies back down pulling Tony with him into a deep kiss as his hands grip at his hair pulling him closer. However Tony has other plans and grabs Loki's thin wrists, pinning them above him as he sucks on the other's lip. He lets go with a pop, "So much fun tonight, gonna fuck you so hard" Tony growls punctuating the last word with a roll of his hips.

Loki lets out a long moan lifting his hips to try and get more contact making an annoyed sound when he receives none, "I tire of you games Stark" Loki huffs arching his back in the hopes of gaining some friction.

Tony smirks to himself. "And I tire of your voice, pet" Tony says, shoving three fingers into Loki's sinful mouth, "Suck" he orders, flickering a pink nipple until it's rosy and perked. Loki groans against the fingers before complying and sucking on them, running his tongue up and down them until they're fully coated. Tony removes his other hand from Loki's wrists and wraps his fingers against Loki's shaft, stroking him slowly causing the tricksters hips to buck. He moves until he's sitting next to Loki and lays a bite at the bottom of his ribs, slowly moving up, nipping until he reaches the others nipple. "You going to listen tonight pet?" he asks mouth moving on the cold skin.

Loki nods as his hips buck into the man's touch, gasping as heat spreads throughout his groin, his eyelids closing in pleasure. "Mmm, good boy" Tony whispers, picking up his speed more, he moves in between the other's legs, his speed barely faltering.

"Tony, please" Loki groans, hands fisting in the sheets. Moving his hips to meet with Tony's hand.

"What do you want me to do dear?" Tony asks licking a thick strip up Loki's leaking shaft, "This," Tony moves lower, sticking his tongue deep inside Loki "or this?"

"Tony, fuck me" Loki says breathlessly, "Please, I'm so close" he moans. Tony groans at the sound of Loki's lust ridden voice and plunges his tongue back in, grabbing Loki's cheeks, spreading him wider. Tony moans at the taste of his lover and works his tongue faster. "Tony, yes, kee- Tony" Loki groans hips bucking as he reaches down and starts stroking himself quickly, knowing he was on the edge.

"Aah aah, did I say you could come?" Tony growls, smirking at the sound of frustration Loki makes, he grabs Loki's wrists again, "If you can't be good I'll have to punish you" Tony says licking Loki's cock and plunging his two finger in. Loki gasps at the intrusion, letting out small guttural moans at the movements. He spreads his legs further, hands curling into fists as he eyes Tony lustfully. Tony slowly takes Loki in his mouth, moving his fingers more rapidly. Tony goes down inch by inch before nuzzling the patch of black and inserting another finger.

"Please, Tony, I need to, I'm on the edge, please" Loki's voice falters as Tony begins to slowly move up and down his length, teasing. The movements stealing his breath as pleasure envelops his body. Tony pulls his mouth off, working his fingers in and out.

"Since your being a good little pet, just this once" Tony removes his fingers, coating them then himself with saliva "But you can't touch yourself" he says, slowly pushing into his lover. "Come off my dick or not at all" he growls, bottoming out.

"Okay, okay" Loki agrees breathlessly willing to accept anything at this point. Tony pulls out slowly, before grabbing bony hips and slamming back in. He adjusts the man under him and relentlessly slams back into him with every thrust.

"Aah" Loki groans, pleasure flowing through every cell of his body, his back arching and his hands fisting. Eyes closed as he pushed back against Tony, taking in every inch. Tony is relentless, finding Loki's prostate with every thrust, watching as the God beneath him becomes undone. "Come for me pet!" Tony's thrusts starting to falter as he comes closer to climax, "Come!"

"Tony" Loki cries out as he finally climaxes, blacking out momentarily as pleasure ignites every fibre of his being, hands fisted tightly in the sheets and back arched up in the air, before collapsing against the bed. With the feeling of Loki clenching against him, Tony comes with a silent scream, hips wild, trying to wring every last drop out of Loki before collapsing next to him, panting. Loki rolls onto his side, his hand reaching over to Tony, breathing heavily, "and you wanted to stop this" he smirks.

"What can I say, I can't say no to a good lay and mean it" Tony grins, tugging at the messy raven locks.

"What time will the rest of your 'boy band' be arriving, after all, I am the enemy remember" Loki questions, smiling lazily.

Fuck!" Tony rubs his face "JARVIS, time?" Tony groans at the time barked out, "They're already here, fuck" Tony exclaims, rubbing at his sore neck, groaning again.

"Well, good luck on dealing with them, I'll… I'll let myself out" He smirks at the frantic expression on Tony's face.

"Fuckin' hate you" Tony barks at the puff of green smoke, "hate everything about you" he sighs picking up his clothes in a rush.

* * *

**It's my first time writing this kind of scene so it would be great if you could review! If you want to talk or give me a prompt they're always welcome, or send me a message using my tumblr = books-and-memories/tumblr/com . Thank you :)**


End file.
